Siempre tú
by satanslittlesis
Summary: •One-shot. •Personajes tomados de la serie "Miraculous Ladybug" [ Curiosamente, no me gusta mucho hacer una narración en 1ra persona, pero esta vez hago una excepción a esto para que la historia sea mejor. ] Aquel día en la torre Eiffel, cambió todo, tanto para Marinette y Adrien, como para Ladybug y Chat Noir. "Siempre habías sido tú"


Siempre había combatido a tu lado, defendiendo a París de los villanos y de Hawkmoth, y habíamos pasado por muchas aventuras, que hasta podríamos olvidar una o dos. Sin embargo, recuerdo muy bien esa tarde.

 _— ¡Ganamos! — chocamos los puños y pude sentir los relieves de tu anillo en mis dedos con levedad._ _El chico que había sido akumatizado regresó a la normalidad frente a ambos y tu anillo, curiosamente, advirtió de los pocos minutos restantes para nuestra transformación, al mismo tiempo que mis aretes. Tragué saliva y enseguida preparé mi mano para lanzar mi yoyo e irme del lugar. Tu voz me detuvo._ _— Espero verte pronto, mi lady — dijiste con ese tono levemente altanero, pero meloso, que tú sabías controlar bien. Tu especialidad era ser un coqueto, al menos siendo Chat Noir._

Tenía muy en claro lo que sentías por mí.

 _— Y yo espero que no sea tan pronto — respondí yo, jugando, para después lanzar mi yoyo sin dirigirte una última mirada, desapareciendo rápido de la escena. No quería que nadie se enterara de mi identidad secreta, mucho menos tú._

Y aunque te rechazaba seguías conmigo.

 _Suspiré una vez estuve fuera de la vista de cualquier persona y me di el lujo de sonreír a la nada al recordar tu rostro cubierto por un antifaz, parte de un disfraz mágico. Cómo eras ocurrente, realmente me ponías de buenas y me sentía bien a tu lado, pero mi corazón lo tenía alguien más._

Nunca quise conocer tu identidad secreta, por protección, y no quería que conocieras la mía.

 _Junté mis manos para que Tikki se refugiara en ellas, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, mi pequeña kwami comenzó a desprender un brillo distinto y más intenso que cuando me transformaba en Ladybug. En menos de un minuto, una niña estaba frente a mí. Cabello rojo, ojos azules, estatura baja, y un vestido esponjoso, rojo y con unas cuantas motas negras en la parte del pecho._

Pero esa vez que Tikki se transformó...

 _— ¿Ti-Tikki? — tenía miedo. No sabía que Tikki podía hacer algo así, y ver una versión humanizada de mi kwami era ciertamente extraño. Muchas dudas abarcaban mi mente, era como si de pronto me sintiera en mi primer día de clases. Tantas dudas cuando me convertí en Ladybug… pero eso de Tikki era distinto. ¡Jamás se había vuelto humana hasta ese día!_

Ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer eso.

 _— ¡Marinette, mira! — exclamó la pelirroja a la que puedo llamar Tikki. La miré. Tenía muchas galletas sosteniéndolas con las manos. Suspiré y sonreí, aunque seguía nerviosa por el hecho de que Tikki era… ¿Humana? No. Seguramente los kwamis podían hacer muchas más cosas, como esa._ _Pero eso no era lo verdaderamente importante. Esperé un rato a que Tikki terminara de comer para exigir explicaciones._ _— Te las daré, Marinette, pero antes tenemos que ir a la torre Eiffel — balbuceó Tikki mientras entre sus pequeñas manos tomaba una de las mías para empezar a caminar. Aunque iba por el lado contrario._ _— T-Tikki, es a la derecha — mencioné, señalando el camino que debíamos tomar para ir a la torre, a lo que Tikki solo rió y corrigió el camino, siguiendo mis instrucciones._ _Iba tomándome de la mano como una niña normal pequeña, que era lo mejor para pasar desapercibidas._ _No tardamos en llegar a la Torre, y subimos hasta el mirador que tenía, era una bella vista. No había nadie más que nosotras, y de la parte en donde estabámos, no sé podía ver quién más subía al mirador. Tikki corrió a ese lugar, pidiéndome antes que me quedara donde estaba y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando regresó con una sonrisa muy linda._ _— ¡Vamos, Marinette! — nuevamente me tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar, dándole la vuelta al mirador._ _Frente a mí, estaba ese chico rubio que me hacía suspirar y volverme torpe, tomando la mano de un niño, de la estatura de Tikki, moreno, cabello negro y ojos increíblemente verdes._ _— ¿Plagg? — preguntaste con esa voz que solo lograba ponerme nerviosa. El nombre de mi kwami había salido de mis labios con el mismo tono de pregunta y al mismo tiempo._ _No había entendido en ese momento quién eras, y nada en mi hizo click hasta que Tikki y Plagg nos acercaron más, para después soltar nuestras manos y colocarse a nuestros lados._

Me quedé helada al saber que eras tú, Adrien.

 _— Ladybug, Chat Noir — mencionó Plagg, como presentándonos mientras Tikki sonreía emocionada. Tú estabas sonrojado, y ni hablar de mí — Chat Noir, Ladybug._

Siempre habías sido tú.


End file.
